Just Go
by Starco4Lyfee
Summary: Star couldn't just let him stay around him, not after all that. Not a 1-Shot unless nobody wants more. T for Light cussing and violence. May change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story, so criticism is accepted! This is a story about what would happen (I think but probably won't happen) after the Battle for Mewni. I'm not sure how often it will update though, as i have school and get distracted easily so sorry! But, enjoy!**

'Marco..." Star said weakly. "Yes?!" Marco replied. "Go.. back to Earth... I command you as princess of Mewni... Or I will make you..." Star said back. Marco didn't know what was happening, as he thought that she would need him. "But I nee-" "JUST GO" Star interrupted, about to cry. "I can't let you get hurt... I need to protect you and keep you out of this dimension..." Star said, now crying. "Just... ughh" Star fainted. Moon was just getting back, though no one noticed she even left. She had no idea what was happening. "GUARDS" she yelled, "HELP STAR" she finished, out of breath from running so much.

 ** _The next day_**

"What... Happened... Where am I?!" Star was confused. She didn't know where she was. "Don't worry _mi princesa._ You are safe in a hospital on Earth." "WHAT?! WHERE ARE MY DIMENSIONAL SCISSORS! I NEED TO GET HOME. WHERES MY WAND?!" Star yelled, very scared and confused. "But you are home, here on Earth, remember that _mi princesa_ , okay?" Marco replied. "THE EARTH IS NOT MY HOME. I WANT TO LEAVE THIS DIMENSION AND NEVER COME BACK. I WANT TO LEAVE YOUR LIFE! YOU DON'T NEED ME." Star yelled, as she ran down the halls, looking for familiar faces from Mewni. She couldn't find any, and to make matters worse, she couldn't find her way to the Diaz's, Janna's, or even Jackie's home, because she had no idea where she was. Marco couldn't keep up with her from her stamina being so high from being in her Mewberty form, with enough power to defeat a monster general, one of the strongest beings. He just had to stop, at least for a little bit. Whilst Star, however ran around aimlessly for hours, searching and searching. She then finally could see Mrs. Diaz, coming out of a store. She hesitated, as Marco would probably be home because she had much more stamina, and she knew it. Though she had no choice, she didn't know where to go. Then something happened. An orange portal appeared, and she jumped in. "HEKAPOO!" she screamed, trying to find her. "Star!" Hekapoo and Moon yelled simultaneously. "MOM!" Star yelled running over to give her mom a hug. "Don't worry. As long as Marco stays FAR away from Mewni, or from me, I'll be fine, and so will he." Star stated. "Uhh... Star?" Somebody said, making Star jump. She turned around and saw Marco, and got into a fighting position about to throw a punch. "STAR NO" he yelled, scared knowing of Star's advanced strength from Mewberty, way stronger that any human man his age. "STAY AWAY. I'M NOT AFRAID TO FIGHT!" she yelled throwing a small punch. "What's up with you?!" Marco was getting really scared now, knowing she was serious. "RUN" Moon yelled. "O...Okay!" Marco replied, running, not wanting to get injured. "Star what was that about?" Hekapoo asked. "I need to keep him safe. The farther I am from hi- the Earth, the better. It just works that way. I'm targeted because I own the strongest weapon in the Multiverse." They couldn't respond to that, knowing deep inside them that she was right. "Bu-" "SHUT UP! YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT. ACCEPT IT!" They couldn't deny her. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't deny the angry Star...

 **So how did you guys like the first chapter? It was insane right?! I don't know how to feel. If you guys want more chapters, give me feedback! That's all I need to know, and I'll continue. Cliffhangers always bring good stuff, so look forward to it!**


	2. But why!

**Hello! This is my first story, so criticism is accepted! This is a story about what would happen (I think but probably won't happen) after the Battle for Mewni. I'm not sure how often it will update though, as i have school and get distracted easily so sorry! But, enjoy!**

'Marco..." Star said weakly. "Yes?!" Marco replied. "Go.. back to Earth... I command you as princess of Mewni... Or I will make you..." Star said back. Marco didn't know what was happening, as he thought that she would need him. "But I nee-" "JUST GO" Star interrupted, about to cry. "I can't let you get hurt... I need to protect you and keep you out of this dimension..." Star said, now crying. "Just... ughh" Star fainted. Moon was just getting back, though no one noticed she even left. She had no idea what was happening. "GUARDS" she yelled, "HELP STAR" she finished, out of breath from running so much.

 ** _The next day_**

"What... Happened... Where am I?!" Star was confused. She didn't know where she was. "Don't worry _mi princesa._ You are safe in a hospital on Earth." "WHAT?! WHERE ARE MY DIMENSIONAL SCISSORS! I NEED TO GET HOME. WHERES MY WAND?!" Star yelled, very scared and confused. "But you are home, here on Earth, remember that _mi princesa_ , okay?" Marco replied. "THE EARTH IS NOT MY HOME. I WANT TO LEAVE THIS DIMENSION AND NEVER COME BACK. I WANT TO LEAVE YOUR LIFE! YOU DON'T NEED ME." Star yelled, as she ran down the halls, looking for familiar faces from Mewni. She couldn't find any, and to make matters worse, she couldn't find her way to the Diaz's, Janna's, or even Jackie's home, because she had no idea where she was. Marco couldn't keep up with her from her stamina being so high from being in her Mewberty form, with enough power to defeat a monster general, one of the strongest beings. He just had to stop, at least for a little bit. Whilst Star, however ran around aimlessly for hours, searching and searching. She then finally could see Mrs. Diaz, coming out of a store. She hesitated, as Marco would probably be home because she had much more stamina, and she knew it. Though she had no choice, she didn't know where to go. Then something happened. An orange portal appeared, and she jumped in. "HEKAPOO!" she screamed, trying to find her. "Star!" Hekapoo and Moon yelled simultaneously. "MOM!" Star yelled running over to give her mom a hug. "Don't worry. As long as Marco stays FAR away from Mewni, or from me, I'll be fine, and so will he." Star stated. "Uhh... Star?" Somebody said, making Star jump. She turned around and saw Marco, and got into a fighting position about to throw a punch. "STAR NO" he yelled, scared knowing of Star's advanced strength from Mewberty, way stronger that any human man his age. "STAY AWAY. I'M NOT AFRAID TO FIGHT!" she yelled throwing a small punch. "What's up with you?!" Marco was getting really scared now, knowing she was serious. "RUN" Moon yelled. "O...Okay!" Marco replied, running, not wanting to get injured. "Star what was that about?" Hekapoo asked. "I need to keep him safe. The farther I am from hi- the Earth, the better. It just works that way. I'm targeted because I own the strongest weapon in the Multiverse." They couldn't respond to that, knowing deep inside them that she was right. "Bu-" "SHUT UP! YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT. ACCEPT IT!" They couldn't deny her. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't deny the angry Star...

 **So how did you guys like the first chapter? It was insane right?! I don't know how to feel. If you guys want more chapters, give me feedback! That's all I need to know, and I'll continue. Cliffhangers always bring good stuff, so look forward to it!**


End file.
